


Exhausted.

by galaxyostars



Series: The DMC Collection [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Nudity, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Post-Devil May Cry 5, Showers, though can be seen as Dante/Lady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyostars/pseuds/galaxyostars
Summary: “Thanks.”He didn’t see the soft smile that grew across Lady’s face, but he felt her fingers thread through his hair, pushing the freshly clean white locks away from his ears. “I got you covered, Dante.”
Relationships: Dante & Lady (Devil May Cry)
Series: The DMC Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1387243
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Exhausted.

He’d left Vergil at the mercy of Nero and Kyrie. He recognised that Nero got all of ten words out of him—he’d probably hear about it later—but checking on Patty had been his priority. Unlike the rest of the gang, she wasn’t exactly equipped to handle an outbreak of demons, and she hadn’t been in the loop about his little tiff with Urizen.

But now, the adrenaline he’d felt upon their return to the human world was wearing off, as was the relief he’d felt during his hour with Patty. Dante had returned to his shop, the power somehow still on (Morrison’s doing, no doubt). Though a couple months had presumably passed, the ladies had thankfully left his things intact and mostly undisturbed. The shop felt... cleaner, though.

Then again, he was covered head to toe in dirt, ash, and demon ick.

Dante discarded his jacket along the stair rails as he passed. He kicked off the worn leather boots and socks for the first time in weeks, feet cramping because of their new freedom. He ignored how they partially stuck to the hard-wood floor.

He left his shirt in the hallway, followed by his gloves and stale wrist wraps. Finally, he discarded his belt on the cracked tile of the bathroom, and the revolting sensation his pants peeling away from his skin was enough to motivate him to step directly into his shower and rapidly twist the two taps in the “on” direction.

Vergil had tips about keeping them clean in the demon world, many of them revolting but necessary. Running water hadn’t been a thing, and his twin was highly strung about his own personal hygiene. Almost like he hadn’t been two separate entities for the better part of a month.

He spied shampoos and soaps in the corner of his eye, likely new additions by Trish and Lady. Once his hands were no longer stained and looked vaguely like how he remembered them, he cracked open shampoo and squeezed a fair amount into the palm of his hand. Threading his fingers through his hair had never felt so nice.

But now, his hair clean once again and the water doing its best to rid his skin of sweat and other unmentionable leftovers, Dante was out of energy. Water dripped from his chin as his forehead rested against the shower wall, eyes finally resting. He hadn’t turned the fan on—steam was filling the room. His limbs were tired, and they ached deeply while he rested there.

If he hadn’t known better, he’d have said that he was half-asleep under the shower spray. He didn’t notice Lady’s entry into the bathroom.

A pair of hands rested softly on his shoulders. Dante sucked in a deeper breath, cracking his eyes open to stare aimlessly at nothing. One of Lady’s hands had picked up the soap sitting on its shelf. She started rubbing it into his back, washing away the combination of sweat and grime from his neck to his glutes. It hadn’t been the first time she’d done this for him, but the fact was... after months on his own with Vergil, this was nice.

Lady gently turned him around, soaping up his chest and thighs in a way that was decidedly _not_ sexy. A small part of him would have cracked a joke at it, but his mind was blissfully empty. All that mattered now was that he was home. He was under a steady stream of _water_. Ugh, he should have pestered Vergil about coming back earlier.

Two of Lady’s fingers had pushed up at Dante’s chin. The injury he’d incurred a demon with poisonous talons had skinned over after Kyrie had hit him with disinfectant—he hadn’t given it two thoughts while he’d been with Patty. It must still look raw. Lady said nothing about it, though. She just stood there for a few moments, checking it over, before moving her attention on to his arms.

The pressure Lady put on his arms felt heavenly. The water was weak in comparison.

She reached past him to turn off the water. The warm stream ceased, leaving him content for a few moments before the air started to send chills to his skin. But Lady had foresight he did not—she’d brought a towel with her. She removed it from the rack to semi-dry his legs before draping it around his shoulders and wrap another towel around her own body.

Much to his disappointment, she’d beckoned him out of the shower by tugging on the towel. He did his best to follow, feet feeling icy as he stepped on the bathroom tile, but Lady persevered. They didn’t remain in the bathroom.

The main area was considerably warmer than it had been when he arrived back. Lady must have turned on the heater. The warmer temperature helped combat the shiver beginning to develop in his chest, but it also sapped what remaining energy he had.

Before they could reach the stairs, Dante stumbled, one of his legs giving way. Lady had caught him without trouble, her hands snaking under his arm to help keep him upright. “I got you,” she whispered.

He relied on both her and the stair rail more than he cared to admit. His jacket was a victim to their ascension, slipping off and falling into a heap on the floor along with the rest of his discarded and disgusting clothes. Dante cared very little about it at this point.

Lady flicked the light switch on for the bedroom. Dante was admittedly disappointed upon realizing that the two women had _not_ slept at the shop; the room was exactly how he remembered it being. Empty and barren, the window without curtains, and the dresser free of clutter. This might have been the first time in months it’d been illuminated.

He collapsed onto the bed, snuggling into his towel a little more while Lady disappeared from his view. His dresser was opened, and Lady discarded her towel on the floor. He might have dozed for a minute, oblivious to hers stealing a shirt and sweatpants to dress in, but Lady disturbed his power-nap when she prodded him back away.

“C’mon. It’ll take you two minutes to put on some clothes.”

Dante frowned at this, a crinkle forming at the corner of his lips. “I’ve been in the same clothes for _months_. I think I’ll sleep naked for now, thank you.”

She gave a half-laugh. “At least put on some underwear.”

He grumbled, but complied, hauling himself up with a strained huff. This would mark the first time he’d worn underwear in about three months (in his defence, he hadn’t thought he’d be comatose for over a month when he’d picked leather pants that day). Lady handed him some boxers he didn’t think he still owned, but cared very little about.

Once the dreaded underwear was upon him, he used the last of his strength to crawl up to his pillow, falling face-first into it.

“What would I do without you?” Dante mumbled into the pillow, though the statement was not for the exquisitely soft padding.

“You’d probably have collapsed on the floor downstairs,” Lady replied, sitting on the bed beside him.

“Hmph,” he slid his arm under his pillow, getting more comfortable. “Thanks.”

He didn’t see the soft smile that grew across Lady’s face, but he felt her fingers thread through his hair, pushing the freshly clean white locks away from his ears. “I got you covered, Dante.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr! [galaxyostars](https://galaxyostars.tumblr.com) for my everything-and-anything blog, and [galaxyistyping](https://galaxyistyping.tumblr.com) for updates to fics (like this one).


End file.
